


Monkey see, Monkey do.

by Leowov



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: bad at tags obviously i didnt mean to hit enter on that one yet f, grans being blocked on twitter, grimnir/lucio/lucifer are mentioned do i have to tag them omg, idk dont shoot me im, kin drama, kinning, sandalphon is gonna cry in his bed he only knows what yeeting is, twitter lingo hard, wigs are snatched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowov/pseuds/Leowov
Summary: Sandalphon simply wanted to request something from the Singularity; Why is such a simple idea always seemingly so hard to carry out?





	Monkey see, Monkey do.

"Singularity..." The voice was soft from behind the door of the quarters, waiting to be allowed in,  
"Come on in Sandalphon! No need to wait for me to let you in."

Sandalphon nervously came into the room, closing the door gently after him, as if to hide he was even there in the first place; "I need to speak with you about something," Which only received a nod from the singularity who stood across from him in reply. "Please... Stop teaching Lucio weird words... I don't know what 'I kin Lucifer' is supposed to mean and by this point I'm afraid to ask."

Gran, of course, gave a small smile to Sandalphon, over time he had grown rather fond of the primarch's presence, even if sometimes he was moody. And boy howdy, would he enjoy to teach Sandalphon also, what some big big moods are. "Oh? Worm?" Gran asked playfully, which only made Sandalphon sweat even more.

"W-Worm?" The brown haired man asked blankly, of course he would ask that, Sandalphon had never made a tumblr account or logged into the internet for that matter. "It's just the tea, Sandalphon." , "We are not having tea."  
Sandalphon, a very small piece of him, buried deep within himself and his time having a redemption arc, really wished that maybe, just maybe. Gran had truly just been thrown off that cliff.  
"Oh wig." 

Sandalphon however, decided that perhaps his best option was to simply not question what the fuck Gran was saying by this point; "My honest question of you still stands, Singularity. Please st-" He paused however, at the knock on the door to turn and look as Lyria allowed herself in.  
"Oh sis! You're just in time! Sandalphon is stealing my wig!"  
"Oh! Wig!"

Many things about this were confusing to Sandalphon; Sis? To his knowledge they were not siblings, not in the nearest. Perhaps their bond was seemingly just that strong, however? That seemed rather likely.  
Also. Sandalphon wouldn't dare bother stealing a wig; What would be the use in that? Disgusting, if anything, to steal a used wig from someone's head.

"I simply desire you to stop teaching Lucio such bizarre metaphors and phrases. I doubt he himself truly knows what 'kinning' Lucifer could possi-" Lyria however, who had made her way to standing by Gran by this point, seemingly jolted at this, "Omg? He's Lucifer kin?"  
"See? Stealing my wig!"

Sandalphon simply raised a hand at this, as if trying to dismiss both of them in general. It felt suddenly so hot in here, like he was trying to translate to a language he couldn't comprehend. 

"Sure, Sure. Anyways, I would appreciate it dearly if you ceased polluting Lucio with it. I do not know what 'kinning' Lucifer means, as I've said many times before. And I doubt it's anything I'm interested in him doing, So please. Hear my plea out, Singularity.."  
Lyria, looked at Gran, seemingly paling in the face; "Sandalphon is saying no doubles isn't he?"

Gran, simply shrugged his shoulders at Lyria, "It WOULD make sense. But that would obviously be very awkward. Weren't they like dating?"  
Lyria tapped her chin at this, "Hmm. Kin dating? Then who was Lucifer kin with if Sandalphon is Lucifer kin?"  
"Oh fuckin' wig snatched."

Sandalphon gave a harsh cough to cut into the conversation; "If you would please, just give me a reply about the kin thing and if you'll leave Lucio alone, I will be on my way."

Lyria spun elegantly, placing her hands over her lap; "Well! I always knew you would kin something! I just never quite imagined it would be him! I thought you'd kin a coffee bean first for sure!"  
Gran nodded silently, before actually speaking to agree with her; "Fiction kin did seem more likely, since we're in a video game."  
Lyria just smiled at this; "We're what?"  
"Yeah!"

Sandalphon, gripping his fists like the Arthur meme silently, "Just answer me, Singularity. You are wearing my patience."  
Gran, blinked at this, as if taking a moment to register what had just been said; "I'm shook. He's gonna yeet me off something again."  
Sandalphon felt himself sigh at that, at least he could understand what that meant by the context clues, "No. I will not 'yeet' you again, even if I direly currently desire to."

Lyria felt herself smile at this, how delightful! He was getting the hang of it!  
"Being kin with things is NOTHING to be ashamed of, Sandalphon. Let Lucio do whatever he desires. I mean, Grimnir is kin with Komaeda. So, if you want to drag someone for kinning, it should be him."  
"Komaeda? No. Nevermind. Just please, stop teaching Lucio such odd things, I beseech you singularity. From my very core, please cease."

Sandalphon felt mentally and emotionally exhausted, he had only came to talk to Gran due to his respect of him as a person. He had no desire for this. Whatever this even was.

"Omg. Sure. I'll stop 'teaching' him things. Even if it's just been me talking to him. If you had such a problem with it you should have just told him to unfollow me on Twitter." Gran huffed out, turning away from Sandalphon, you know like how people do in movies when there's nothing in the room but they just turn to be edgy and dramatic? Yes. There he go.

"Unfoll- You know what? Fair. Fine. Good. I'll tell him to do that. Have a good day singularity... Lyria." Sandalphon said softly, throwing both his hands up in surrender as he slowly shuffled out.  
"Block me after unfollowing though. : ( :pensive: :punch: :cowboypensive:" 

Sandalphon felt his soul leave his body as an emoji was said out loud somehow, and decided against responding.  
"Wig.... Snatched..." Lyria echoed, watching Sandalphon leave and close the door.  
"They don't think it be like that..." Gran spoke softly, sadly, knowing Lucio would soon unfollow and block him. It was the end.  
"But it do.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend for hearing me out and being supportive as I showed him my ideas!  
> You mean a lot to me!!!  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/230363169867038722/512405789785456641/unknown.png
> 
> This is chapter one, of many.


End file.
